Nighttime Musing and Confessions
by Rosie Malfoy
Summary: KND's 1st songfic! Has NOTHING to do with my other KND fic. I'll be posting the second chapter tommorow


A/n: I know, I know. Unpredicted, right? But, I wanted to be the 1st songfic-writer in the KND section. And the 1st double-songfic, nonetheless. What is a double-songfic, you ask? It is a songfic using 2 songs, not at the same time, but in the same story without using a separate chapter. If this gets good reception, I'll do a 1/5 one of these. I'd say they're about 13 in this one.

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns KND, Christina Agularia owns 'I Turn To You', BBMak owns 'Out Of Reach', I think I own the plot, but worry not. No copyrights here.

Nighttime Musing and Confessions

One summer night, Numbah 3 was looking out her window, staring at the moon. She was thinking about..... him, Numbah 4. She didn't know why, but she actually was closest to him, out of all her friends in the KND, since Numbah 5 had become more.. _distant_ to her since she and Numbah 1 got together. Sure, they seemed to be exact opposites. Him, always wanting to fight and very quick tempered. Her, hating violence and slow to anger. Even their _rooms_ were opposites! Her's was filled with stuffed animals, while his was a wrestling ring! But, she had to express her feelings, somehow. Poetry? Note? Song?

'Yes! That's it! I'll sing!' She thought. But what song? She finally settled upon one, with surprising ease.

__

When I'm lost  
In the rain

In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
to light my way  


She remembered, that one time, back when they were about 7. It was her first time going out by herself. She got lost, and the others went out to find her. It was raining. He was the one to find her and led her back to the treehouse.

__

When I'm scared  
losing ground  
when my world is going crazy  
you can turn it all around

He always kept her from being driven insane by all the fighting she hated._  
  
And when I'm down  
your there  
pushing me to the top_

He had always picked her up when she was down._  
  
Your always there giving me all you got  
  
For a shield  
from the storm  
for a friend  
for the love to keep me save and warm  
I turn to you  
for the strength to be strong  
for the will to carry on---  
for everything you do  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you  
_

He was her everything.

__

  
When I lose  
the will to win

Whenever she lost hope in a battle, she just looked at him, giving his all in the fight and she got back up to help win.

__

  
I reach for you 

and I can reach the sky again  
I can do  
anything

If he asked her, she'd gladly do anything for him, to try and repay the debt she owed him.

__

  
cause your love is so amazing  
that your love inspired me  


His love for his friends that seemed to keep him fighting had her in awe.

__

and when I need a friend  
your always on my side

Giving me faith

taking me through the night  


Many a late night talk had been held between the two.

__

  
For a shield  
from the storm  
for a friend  
for the love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
for the strength to be strong  
for the will to carry on---  
for everything you do  
I turn to you  
  
For the arms to be my shelter for the rain  
for truth that will never change

He would never hesitate to tell her the truth.

__

  
For someone to lead on  
for a heart I can rely on through anything  
(you can rely on me)  


She relied on him, and He, her.

__

For the one who  
I can run to...oh yeah  
! turn to you  


She always ran to him. For anything.

__

  
For a shield  
from the storm  
_for a friend  
for the love to keep me save and warm  
I turn to you  
for the strength to be strong  
for the will to carry on---  
for everything you do  
for everything that's true  
  
for everything you do_

Everything he did for her.

__

  
for everything that's true

All he told her.

__

  
I turn  
to you-oooh  
I turn to you.......  


They always turned to each other.

Like she had to now. 

She needed to confess.

K*N*D*K*N*D*K*N*D*K*N*D*K*N*D

Meanwhile, Numbah 4 was also awake. Normally, when he was up in the middle of the night, he'd practice his fighting skills.

'Or talk to Numbah 3' He thought, smiling. But he couldn't practice because he wasn't angry at anything. He couldn't talk to Numbah 3 because... because.....

Because it was thoughts of her that kept him up.

He never really liked singing in particular. But he felt like singing.

__

Every day just seems so long  


He was always beside her during the day, but couldn't tell her.

__

Every minute that I'm here without you

A rare thing that she wasn't there beside him. Except on nights when they didn't talk.

__

Will tomorrow ever come

On nights when he just sat up without her, he prayed for daylight, to see

__

  
Will I ever get a chance to feel you  
I need you so much  
You're out of reach  
You're out of reach but you're so close  


She was normally next to him, but still far from him.

__

I hear you call 

Her call always set him running.

__

I feel you fall

He saw her fall in the battles.

__

  
But you're out of reach

But he couldn't reach her._  
  
Another room I can't hide  
Another night without you here beside me_

They hadn't talked in the past couple nights.

__

  
Cause I don't want to fake it  
I'm just trying to make it yeah

He couldn't tell her. If he did, he couldn't make it through, if it broke them apart.

__

  
I need you so much  
You're out of reach  
You're out of reach but you're so close  
You're out of reach  
You're out of reach but you're so close  
You're out of reach  
You're out of reach but you're so close  


"She's out of my reach, but close enough to talk to." Numbah 4 resolved. He had to talk to her.

Now.

K*N*D*K*N*D*K*N*D*K*N*D*K*N*D

They met up in the main room. That was where they always talked. Numbah 3 knew, somehow, that Numbah 4 would come. Numbah 4 knew, somehow, that Numbah 3 would be there, like she always was there for him.

"How'd I know you'd come here?" Numbah 3 whispered as he sat down next to her, trying not to wake the others.

"How'd I know you'd be here?" Numbah 4 questioned back playfully, grinning.

"I couldn't sleep. I had to talk to you." Numbah 3 replied softly.

"That was the same for me." He replied just as softly.

"What did you want to tell me?" She asked quietly, wondering as to what was troubling him, hoping it was nothing bad.

"You go first." He answered.

"Okay. I was just thinking about you..... and me." She replied.

He was stunned "Me too."

"On the count of three, we say what we were thinking of each other." Numbah 3 said, hoping it was the same.

"One.... Two.... Three! I like you!" They both blurted out that last sentence at the same time. Then, they grinned and hugged, for a long time, finally falling asleep in each others' arms.


End file.
